Reid's Girl
by Allie357
Summary: Spencer Reid has a...girlfriend? Who'd a thought? Only three weeks into their relationship and they're already in love, but a stalker and bad case on Reid's end interupts their plans. Spoilers for Sex, Birth and Death, No Way Out, and Revelations. ReidOC.
1. Meeting and Connecting

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds or their characters.

A/N: My second story is now in action! Hope you all like! BTW, this all takes place before Revelations so Reid has not had to deal with the drugs or torture. It has not come up yet.

--

"Then you catch him," Jason Gideon had said as he walked away.

What no one else heard was Spencer Reid's answer. "I hope it's just that easy." Saving Nathan Harris from himself was a small victory, but he hadn't thought of saving others from him until they drove him away in the ambulance.

Reid had gone home, changed, and drove to a local bar. He hadn't gone any where near a place like this since the couple days after Elle had left. But this was an exeption. This particular case had really taken a tole on him and he just needed to forget for a while.

He sighed as he looked at his drink. He hadn't had any yet. He just couldn't.

"You've been here for hours and you haven't even thought about touching that," a voice said behind him. He turned to find a young woman around his age looking back at him. "You don't come here much do you?" she asked as she caught a glance as his confused expression.

"How would you know that?"

"Well, I come here on a regular basis and I see all types come in here. And you look like the guy who only comes in once in a while and when he does, doesn't drink no matter how much he wants to." She had now sat down in the vacant bar stool next to him.

After a while he finally said, "No, you're right. I don't."

"So what would a guy like you be doing here?"

He thought about this for a few seconds then said, "You know, I'm not really sure anymore."

She laughed. "Oh, I know that feeling." They were silent for a few moments then the woman asked, "What's your name?"

"Spencer. Spener Reid," he answered.

"Spencer Reid," she repated. "I'm Alice Micheals."

"Hi, Alice. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Spencer." They looked at each other for a few minutes and to Reid's surprise he didn't have to look away.

"So what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"I barly know you." Alice answered.

"You asked me. I seems only prudent to ask you."

"Touche," she replied. "I actually am here because it is a Friday night and I decided I wanted to hang by myself." He looked skeptical but let it go. "So what do you do?" she asked him.

"I'm actually an FBI agent with the BAU. That satnds for Behavioral Analysis Unit. We, um, study human behavior to predict the moves of serial killers, rapists, arsonists, ect. We predict their behavior so we can catch them before they can hurt anyone else. We're more commonly known as profilers. We travel around the country to help out local police stations. We also do consults over the phone, conferenses, and lessons for the locals. I'm on a whole team of people and, and….I should shut up now, right?" Alice could tell that he was very excited to share about what he did and was amazed at how fast he could talk. She was more amazed by the fact she could understand him.

"Oh, God no. Please, by all means, keep going. Although, aren't you a little young to be in the FBI?"

"Actually no. The requirement age is 23 and I'm 25, so technically I'm allowed to be in the Bureau. However, you probably weren't talking technically. I am a genius, as you might say. I don't really believe that intelligence can be acuratly quatinfied, but for the purposes of this converstion, you can call me a genius."

Still mystified she asked, "What makes you a genius?"

"Well, a lot of things. I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and I have a eidetic memory, so I can remember almost anything I see or read and recite it back to you and include the page number, the edition, and the copyright date. Because of this, I graduated high school at 12 years old, have three pHD's, and again, I work with the FBI." He stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. My friends always tell me I talk too much and too fast and they always tease me for it. When I get into something, I just sort of babble on and on about it. It's kind of like a nervous tick. Do you want to say anything?"

"Why would you be sorry? I think it's great. What are you're pHD's in?"

"Physiscs, mathmatics, and linguistics," he recited.

"Wow."

"Well, since you know all about what I do now, what do you do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a student at the University. I'm studying brodcasting and technical theater."

"Tehnical theater uses your hands so you're a hands on person but you like being behind the scenes so you're shy and reserved," he stopped himself. "I'm sorry. I'm profiling you. I have got to stop doing that."

She giggled. "I don't mind. Really. I find all you know facinating. Oh!" she exclaimed. "I love this song. You want to dance?"

"Uh…," he stuttered, "I don't really dance. I never learned."

"Can you rock back and forth?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you can dance." She grabbed his hand and he reluctantly got up to go with her. "Now, this hand goes here," she instructed as she put his hand on her waist, "and this hand goes here. Now just move closer and now you sway. That's all a slow dance really is." She lead and they swayed comfortably to the music, all the while just looking at each other.

While they were dancing, Reid had noticed how pretty she was. Her eyes were a deep brown and had a glint in them he had never seen before. Her medium length blond hair curled naturally at the ends but was otherwise staight. He couldn't pull his eyes away from hers. _Wow. Could this really be happening? I'm a nerd…_

Alice was surprised. He wasn't as bad as he said he was. She hoped he didn't notice her inching closer, longing to be nearer to him. The music seemed to melt away as she stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. They were like windows to his soul. She had a hard time focusing on anything else. The song ended and she checked her watch. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry. I have to go," she said. "Here's my number. Call me when you get the chance! I'll always be around! Bye!"

"Bye!" he yelled as he looked at his hand. _Wow. It really could be possible. _he though as he watched her leave.

--

It had been three weeks since that fateful night in the bar. Both of them were lying asleep in the bed when the alarm sounded.

"Crap," Reid mumbled

"What is it sweetheart?" Alice asked.

"I have to go to work."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Call in sick," she suggested.

"Can't. Its been a while since we had a case and I'm sure we're going to have one soon. And you know that they need me."

"Don't you have some unGodly amount of vaction time left?"

"Yeah, but I don't really need it yet."

"Okay. Well then you should go shower."

"Don't you have to get ready too?"

"No. I don't have any classes on Mondays. Don't you remember?"

"Lucky," he said as he got out of bed. As the water was running down his body he thought, _She stuck aorund for more than a week. That's amazing. I'm glad its her. I just love her so much. Wait…do I love her? Yes, I do. But does she love me? That's the million dollar question. Morgan would be proud, but I don't plan on telling him anything yet. He'd have enough ammuntion to make my life miserable for a year, at least. _A call of "Honey!" interupted his thoughts and he soon knew that to mean "Hurry up."

He dryed, got dressed in some brown dress pants, a light-green striped button down shirt and a tan sweater vest, and walked into the kitchen. Rolling up the seciond sleve, he grabbed a mug and Alice filled it to the brim with coffee. "Thanks," he said. "Oh, shit. I'm late."

"Dr. Reid! I didn't know you used such language!"

"Believe it sweetness. I gotta go."

They kissed goodbye and she managed to shout, "Be careful!" before the door to Reid's apartment closed behind him.

--

A/N: So….. Do you like? Reviews are always welocme!!! Please, please, please be honest! I love opinions! Any ideas are also welcome considering I haven't finished the story yet. HINT, HINT. So subtle huh? Haha. Anyways, that's all folks! (For now!)


	2. Meeting the Team

Disclaimer: I do not intend to make any profits off my story and I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you all for submitting reviews! Keep it up! I love hearing about your reactions. Good or bad! Next chapter is coming!

--

Twenty minutes later Reid arrived at the bullpen of the BAU. SSA Derek Morgan pproachd him and said, "You are late, pretty boy."

"Oh, by five minutes," Reid retorted.

"You are still late. Why?"

"Oh, damn," Reid said as he put a hand on his head.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I left my badge at home," Reid answered.

"That's even better. You must be getting some," Morgan laughed.

"Shut up," said Reid just as his phone rang. "Oh, good. I am so glad you called. I left my-"

"-your badge at home. I know," Alice finished for him. "I'm riding up in the elevator to your office right now, with it in my hand."

"What? How'd you get past security? I thought they always called the agent to confirm relationship before they sent you up." Morgan was studying the young man's face for any tells. He didn't see anything and it annoyed him.

"I don't know. They searched me and did a brief background check to make sure I wasn't like a terrorist or something and I was who I said I was. Then they told me the floor and let me go up," Alice replied to him.

"Wow. You did all that for me? How long did that take?"

"Not very long. Maybe five minutes. They work fast here. And yes. I did all of it for you."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't want you to have to take the subway all the way home, grab your badge, go all the way back, and have Hotch yell at you for being late. Now, I know that you don't want the team to meet me yet and I don't mind that. So you can just meet me by the elevator door, okay?"

"You know," Reid said as he thought about it, "I don't mind so much any more. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay," she said as they both hung up.

"I'll be right back," he told a confused Morgan as he walked out towards the elevators.

--

She arrived at his floor smiling. He didn't mind if they found out. That was great.

When the doors opened, Reid greeted her with a warm smile and a "Hi, honey."

"Hi. Hey, darling. Can i ask you something?" she asked as she walked toward him.

"Sure. Go for it."

"How long have you worked for the FBI?"

"By now, I'd have to say four years," he answered.

"So, you have been working here for four years and you forget your FBI ID badge? That truly amazes me. I thought you were a genius."

"Well, considering the activities we were involved in last night, it is plausible that I might forget something as trivial as an ID."

"Well, if it happens again, I might just have to give up on said activities."

"Oh, with me and what you were saying last night, I doubt you will."

"Oh, you are so conceeded!" she giggled as she playful slapped his chest with the ID.

"I am, aren't I?" Reid laughed, reaching for the badge.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alice said as she held it out of reach. "Say the magic words."

He leaned in, kissed her, and said, "I love you Alice."

"Well, those weren't really the words I was looking for," she said handing him the badge, "but they are magic. I love you too, Spence."

--

Back in the bullpen, Morgan stood there, mouth agape, as he watched the events before him unfold.

"What are you staring- oh, my God." Emily had seen the pair as well. "Is that Reid? And a girl? Kissing? How did that happen? I thought I just went to the bathroom. How long was I gone?"

"I-I-I don't know," Morgan said breathlessly. "But I'd like to find out." He walked through the glass doors with Emily on his tail. When he got to Reid and Alice he said, "I knew you were getting some. Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce us to your woman."

Both turning the "Reid Red" Spencer said, "Alice, this is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Emily Prentiss. Morgan, Emily, this is my girlfriend Alice Micheals."

"Hi," Alice said. "I've heard so much about you guys."

Emily replied with, "I wish we could say the same about you."

Behind the group a voice said, "Hey ya'll. Where's the party?"

"No where without you, baby girl," Morgan said as everyone turned to face Penelope Garcia, the team's technical analyist.

"Hm, you got that right, sugar." She paused for a moment and then exclaimed, "Oh! Alice, I presume."

"You presume right. You must be Penelope. Spencer's told me all about you too," she said with a genuine smile.

"Likewise honey," she smiled back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Reid, you told Garcia about this but you didn't tell me? And baby girl, you didn't tell me either? Ouch. That hurts," Morgan said, shocked.

Reid took a deep breath, then responded dryly with, "I didn't tell you Derek, because I knew exactly how you'd react. I told Garcia because I can tell her anything and she won't make fun of me for it."

Garcia jumped in and said, "And I didn't tell you because I promised Reid I'd keep it between us."

As soon as the conversation ended SSA Aaron Hotchner and Agent Jennifer Jareau walked through the double doors that lead to the bullpen. "We have a case," Hotch said matter-of-factly. "Round-table room for the briefing."

"Where are we headed?" Morgan asked.

JJ told him, "Golconda, Nevada. Come on."

"Okay," Reid said. "I gotta go. Love you." He kissed her briefly and she walked to the elevator.

"Reid?" Hotch said, eyebrows raised. "Never mind. Tell me later." JJ simply looked confused. It was silent for a few minutes.

"You're from Nevada," Emily said breaking the silence, "right Reid?"

"I'm from Las Vegas though. Golconda's up north."

"Oh-kay."

--

When Alice arrived back at Reid's appartment, she looked around and sighed. She had met some of his team today and he had told her he loved her! And she said it back! His eyes glowed more than usual when she had, if that was even possible. _Damn. I have to check my e-mail. I'm sure Spencer won't mind me using his computer. _

She logged on and found an e-mail from the same address that had sent her several strange e-mails in the weeks before. _Great. Another one. It's probably from Danny. He pulls stuff like this all the time. _However, when she read the e-mail, she wasn't so sure. It said:

_**My Darling,**_

_**Why are you ignoring me? I have always been so good to you. Is it because you're going out with him? Why would you do that to me? The only way for you to see I am the only one for you is to end it with Spencer Reid.**_

_**End it, or I will.**_

It wasn't signed. "It doesn't mean anything," she told herself confidently. After a few seconds she sighed, "I wish I could believe that. If I get another one, I'll talk to Spencer. Until then, this isn't serious." She shut down the computer and and tried to forget about it.

--

A/N: I have it figured out! I've planted my seed and now you are going to watch it grow! Review please! Don't leave me hanging! Next chapter will come soon! I promise! :)


	3. The Newest Email

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. That right belongs to the creator, writers, and producers of the television show. I am simply borrowing things and do not intend to make a profit.

A/N: My newest installment came earlier than intended, but I just couldn't stop writing! It all just kept popping into my head and I wrote it down! Here you go! Oh! And Reviews are always welcome! The lyrics are from the song "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by sung by Mama Class.

--

Spencer Reid had just gotten home from Golconda. Frank had gotten away. It wasn't often that this happened and when it did…Everyone felt awful. He just wanted to go home and see Alice.

He stepped into his appartment and smelled something amazing. As he walked in further into the house, he could hear Alice softly singing to herself.

"_Stars shinging bright above you,_

_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you',_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree,"_

"_Dream a little dream of me," _he finished in her ear.

Alice giggled. "Cute," she greeted, and she gave him a kiss. "That key you gave me is really coming in handy, huh?"

" Yeah, it is. Especially when I need a surprise visit. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making you dinner," she answered. "I know you had a rough case and I thought I'd compensate." Reid began to open his mouth but she cut him off. "And before you say it, I know dinner doesn't fully compensate for a killer getting away, but I tought it'd be better than nothing. Now, you are going to go over to the couch and plant it, while I finish. You can watch the Dicovery Channel, , or Star Trek, or whatever the hell you watch for a half an hour until I'm done."

He couldn't find anything else to say so he just replied, "Technically he's a _serial _killer."

"All right Mr. Smart-Ass. Get over there. Although, I still don't know what we're having for dessert."

"I have a few ideas. Not to mention Hotch gave us the whole weekend off," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I'm sure you do Romeo, and we can have all of them later. Until then, you go and sit that cute little tushioe of yours down."

"Fine then," he said and she laughed.

--

It was 10 AM on a Saturday and Spencer woke up to hear the sound of music playing over the stereo system and the smell of fresh coffee. He pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked into the naturatlly lit kitchen. Alice was standing with her back to him, wearing a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"And to you Dr. Reid," she greeted back.

"And how did you sleep."

"Not including our various activities?"

"Sure."

"Then very well, thank you."

"Good," he laughed.

Alice handed him a steaming cup of coffee and said, "Hey, I'll be right back. I just remebered something."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"I haven't checked my e-mail in like a week. I might have something important in my mail box."

"That's true. Okay then." Reid walked over to the stereo and turned the music down. _She likes it loud, huh. Another appealing feature. _He sat on the black leather couch and had just set his coffee down when he heard a scream and a crash. He automatically jumped up and ran towards the office in the back of his appartment. "What? What is it? What happened? Are you okay?" He burst into the room find the chair toppled over and Alice backed into a corner. "What happened honey?"

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God…"

"Honey. Honey. You need to tell me what happened. Look at me. Al, look at me. Tell me what happened." When she finally looked him in the eye, he saw she had tears in hers. "Al, please. Tell me." She motioned for him to look at the computer screne. Reid saw something he didn't expect. It was an e-mail that read:

_**Why didn't you end it when I told you to?! I gave you a week! You should have stopped it by now! You have one more day to end it. Or I end his life.**_

Under the message was a picture of Alice and Reid walking together. Reid's face was crossed out in red. When he saw the picture his face paled. He stayed facing the computer until he regained at least some of his composure. As he turned back to face her he said, "Al, when did these e-mails start?" with as steay a voice as possible.

She just whimpered.

"Alice sweetheart, please. You need to tell me when the e-mails started."

She took a shaky breath and finally said, "A-about a month ago."

"When we started dating," he thought out loud. "That must have been the stressor to push im to contact you." He directed his next statement at her. "You've probably had this stalker for months. You just didn't realize it." He picked up the over-turned chair. "Here. Sit down." He steered her over and sat her down. "Do you have the other e-mails?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get them all out for me?"

"Well, I only have the one from last week."

"Why didn't you save the others?"

"Because I thought they were from my brother, Danny. He does stuff like this all the time. I just figured it was one of those times. Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you about them."

"No. I'm not mad." She didn't look convinced. "I promise I'm not mad," he assured her.

"Okay."

Reid switched back into profiler mode after he read the other e-mail. "He obviously knows where you live and because he knows my name, we can asume he knows where I live as well. You going out with me is obviously making him jealous which is provoking him. He thinks he's the one and only for you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked down into her lap.

"Sorry? For what? You have a stalker. This isn't your fault," he assured her. "I don't even care if it is. Right now, I just want to keep you safe." He stopped for a moment. "I-I should call Morgan." Her head snapped up. "He's an expert on obessional crimes. I'm pretty sure this classifies as one."

She looked afraid at this but nodded her head in approval. "I'll be right back. Birdie'll keep you company," Reid picked up his cat who had just walked into the room.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Okay," she replied as he strode out of the room to dial the phone.

--

A/N: Next chapter done! Go me! Two in one day! Review please and read more!


	4. Dead Ends

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't post my stories here. They'd be in the show.

A/N: I am so good. You may get two chapters tonight! MAY being the key word. It all depends on how I feel. Cross your fingers! Oh, and please vote on my poll on my Bio page. :) Also, you'll notice I don't put in too many decriptions of places. That's intentional. It makes your imagination work harder instead of just blindly reading something. I, for one, like it that way. Sorry if it annoys you.

--

Derek Morgan was flipping through the TV channels when his cell phone rang. "Morgan. Hey Reid," he listened for a moment. "Whoa, slow down. Say that last part again." His face got incredibally serious. "I'll be over in a half hour." Someone was messing with Reid's gril. That meant someone was messing with Reid. And if someone was messing with Reid, well…they were messing Derek Morgan too.

--

Reid hung up from his phone call with Morgan and proceeded to call Garcia.

"Information super highway. Tell me what you require and I will find it super-fast," she greeted Reid with one of her creative ways of answering the phone.

"Hey, Garcia. It's Reid."

"'Sup, babycakes. What can I do you for?"

"I need you to trace some e-mails."

--

Morgan knocked on Reid's door. He had just realized he had never been to the young agent's house before today.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Reid said as he opened the door.

"No problem, man," Morgan replied as he walked inside. The woman he had met a few days earlier, Alice was her name, was sitting on the couch, holding a cat, he could only asume was Reid's.

"Alice? Morgan's here," Reid had announced.

She turned around and looked up as the cat ran away at the sudden noise of Reid's voice. She offered a small, forced smile as she said, "Hi, Agent Morgan. Thank you for coming to help me."

She looked small and timid now, much different than he had seen her the day they had met. "It's no trouble," he assured her. "And you can just call me Morgan."

There was an awkward silence and Reid broke it by saying, "Uh, so the computer is this way." He lead the way to his office. When they arrived, Morgan sat down in the office chair with Reid standing behind him. Alice stayed by the door. Morgan noticed that the prospect of seeing the e-mail again, frightened her. After he had read it, he knew why. Seeing Reid's face crossed out made his skin crawl. _Whoever is doing this is gonna be sorry, _he thought.

Reid told Morgan all he had come up with and after of few seconds of silent thought Morgan said, "Well, it looks like you got everything. Hey, kid, I think you should call Hotch and Gideon. This could get really bad, if this guy's serious."

Reid rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. You call Hotch. I'll call Gideon." Morgan nodded and walked into another room to make his call. "Alice. Alice. Alice? Alice!"

"Huh? What?"

"I've been calling your name for the past, like five minutes," Reid told her.

"Oh. Sorry. I've just been thinking…" she trailed off.

"Nothig is going to happen," he replied, reading her thoughts. "I promise. I will do everything in my power to be sure of it."

Tears came to her eyes as she said, "I know you will."

He rubbed her back to try and stop the flow of tears as he said, "Come on. We have to go to the office."

"Okay," she sniffed wiping the tears away.

He slipped his hand into hers and guided her out of the room as he pulled out his cell phone to call Gideon.

--

Emily Prentiss walked into the BAU bullpen very confused. Hotch had said Reid was in trouble, so she agreed without protest to come in, but he had been very vauge about what the trouble was. She liked the kid. Granted, she didn't know him very well yet, but the conversations they had were interesting. Especially they're most recent "Chocolate and Peas" one, however brief.

As she walked through the doors she saw Reid and his girlfriend she had met on Monday. _What was her name? _she thought. _Alex? No. Al…something. Grr. Alice! That's it. Alice. _"Hey, Reid," she greeted. "What's going on? Hotch told me that you were in trouble, but didn't relly tell me anything else. He just told me to meet everyone here."

Reid then began to explain, for what she figured the hundreth time, about the e-mails. Stunned that someone would want to hurt Reid, she just looked at him when he finished. "I got that from Gideon too. Hotch and Morgan were pissed and JJ and Garcia were mortified."

"Well, I'll do whatever I can."

"Thaks," he said. "Everyone else is in the round-table room. We'll both be up in a sec."

"Okay," she replied as he walked to join the others.

--

"Uh, baby girl, you're killing me," Morgan told her as Reid and Alice walked into the room.

"I know, sweet cheeks, but your guy is scary good. He made it look like he sent the e-mails from a café in Russia."

"Are you sure that isn't where the e-mails originated from?" Hotch asked.

"I'm sure. He re-routed the server. He set up a firewall that Houdini himself couldn't get through. Believe me, I've tried."

"Okay, that's fine Garcia," Gideon sighed. "You did your best."

"Sorry guys."

--

"I don't know what else I can tell you guys!" Alice shouted in frustration. "I have gone through every crack, corner, and crevice of my life with you and can't find anything!"

"We've been at it for six hours, Aaron," Gideon said. "We're not getting anywhere. Maybe the guy we're after is just someone random who saw her on the street. She wouldn't know him then."

"Maybe you're right Jason," Hotch replied. "All right, you two," he motioned to Reid and Alice, "go back to Reid's apartment and get some sleep. Morgan, Prentiss, go with them and set up servilence outside the building. Clear the place corner to corner before you leave them alone."

"You got it Hotch," Morgan said.

"I really am sorry," Alice said. "You don't need this. You all have better things to do."

"Not really," JJ said. "When your family is threatened, you do whatever it takes. And face it, you being involved with Reid, makes you part of that family."

"Wow," she said stunned. "That's um…really nice."

"Sure thing Al," JJ replied.

"Get going," Hotch told them "We'll keep working here."

--

It was three AM when the four finally arrived at Reid's apartment building. When it was cleared, Morgan and Emily said good night and went to assume their position in the street.

Reid could see her trembling so he said, "Hey. Come here."

"Mmmmm," she groaned while walking towards him. "Spencer…why me?"

"I don't know, sweetie," he replied as he hugged her. "I don't know, but we really should get some sleep."

"Yeah," she sighed. "We should."

Both of them changed and climbed into the bed. She snuggled close to him as Reid said, "You don't have to worry. I'm right here, Al."

"I know, Spence. I know." And she fell asleep.

--

Alice woke up alone in the bed an hour later. "Spencer?" she called sleepily. "Spencer, where are you?"

"Kitchen," he called back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, squinting as she walked into the brightly lit kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see that. Please come back to the bedroom, at least. I don't really feel comfortable being alone for a long time."

"Sure. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

A few seconds later he heard a crash in the bedroom. "Alice, honey, are you all right?" She didn't respond. "Al?" Nothing. His FBI training kicked in and he went for his service weapon. Loading it, he called for her again. "Alice?" Reid held out his gun and swallowed hard. He turned in the bedroom and saw what he thought he would but hoped to God as he was walking down the hallway he didn't. There was a broken lamp on the floor, but his attention was drawn to the opposite side of the room. A man had a Alice in a headlock and a knife to her throat.

--

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do! (When I write them) Review please! And thank you to all of you who already have, I value your opinions! The next chapter will come soon so be prepared!


	5. Saved and Lost Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds except my own character creations.

A/N: I told you I would get two chapters in today! I know the suspense is killing you, so I won't keep you waiting any longer! (The spelling of 'Littel' is intetional. It is pronounced Lie-tell) Also, I decided my story was too short so I added the story of Revelations to the mix. It's the same story, just with Alice thrown into the mix. Some lines of dialouge are taken directly from the episode and it WILL contain spoilers.

--

Reid steadied himself. "Put the knife down," he commanded. "You do not need to hurt her."

"I would never, never, hurt her," the man said. He smelled her hair and she whimpered and struggled to get away. The man held her tighter. "Oh, no you don't." She looked Reid right in the eyes gave him a look that pleaded for him to save her. He tried to give her a look back that said, "I'm trying…" but wasn't really successful.

"Okay. Okay, I believe you. But you need to put the knife down."

"No. No I don't. You need to put the gun down or I swear I'll…"

"Okay. I'm putting it down." He lowered the weapon and Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"Good. Now get out of my way. I have to leave."

"Now, you see, I can't do that. I know you don't want to hurt her. Its me you want to hurt, right? Right? So why don't you let her go, and you and me can just talk okay?"

"I don't think so," he spat. "I know what you're trying to do! It won't work! You hear me! It won't work! Come on, we really need to go, honey." Tears were forming and Reid saw he didn't have muh time left before she broke down and made things worse.

He chose to do the only thing he could think of to do. Provoke him. It was dangerous and could potentially harm Alice but it was the only thing he had left. "Hey! She doesn't want to go with you! She wants to stay with me! She doesn't love you. She loves me now. She told me so. At the FBI HQ. I told her I loved her and she said it back! Right?"

"Yes. Yes. I did!" she yelled, figuring out his plan.

"What?"

"Yeah. She's been ignoring you because she hates you. She doesn't care anymore! Those e-amils weren't anything but a mere nusiance." He was getting angry now. Good. He had to make something up now and hope to God it was right. If it wasn't…he shuttered to think about what might happen. "Why would she? I've seen your record! You have to rape women to get off! How could she ever love someone like you?"

"You go to hell!" he screamed as he pointed the knife at him. Reid saw his opportunity and ran over and tackled him. He pinned him to the ground.

"Call Morgan and Emily and tell them to get up here." Minutes later, the two other agents ran into the room, cuffed the unsub, and Morgan aggressivlly dragged him down to the street. Emily had left the room to call Hotch and Gideon.

Reid walked over to the still stunned Alice. He put a hand on her face and she looked at him. He furrowed his brow and said, "You're bleeding."

"What?"

"Your neck. Its bleeding. Come here." He pulled her into the bathroom and proceeded to clean her wound. When she winced he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not that bad."

"You're trembling."

"Yeah, well, I'm still a little shaken up from having a knife held to my throat by a psycho stalker. Sorry about that," she said sarcastically.

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Me too. I shouldn't have shouted."

Emily walked in and said, "Hotch is heading over here now. He said he's gonna want to talk to both of you." Both nodded and she walked out, leaving them alone again.

--

"His name is Larry Littel. 29 years old. Originally from ooh, Anchorage, Alaska. Moved to Quantico when he 21 because he was drafted into the Army. Dishonorable discharge. What a bad boy," Garcia was informing Hotch about the man who was now known as Alice's stalker. "Hey, Bad Boy's got a record too. Let's see…one count of peeping, two counts of attempted rape, one count of rape. All sexual based crimes. Pervert. I feel really bad for that poor rape victim. She was beaten soemting awful too. Oh, poor baby. I'm glad he didn't get to do that to Reid's honey."

"Well, its all consistant with stalker behavior. And believe me. so am I. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at her? And the way she looks back? It's the same way I look at Haylee. I don't think his heart could have taken it. I know I wouldn't have been able to. Back on topic: have we found the connection between the two yet?"

"Uno mometo, Senior." He heard key strokes followed by, "Oh! She shoots! She scores! The crowd goes wild! They both have a membership to the same gym."

"Figures. See's her sweating and barely dressed, She nods in his direction and suddenly she's in love with him. I don't get it. Thanks, Garcia."

"Totally, Bossman. Call if ever in need. Toodles!"

When he arrived he walked in on a conversaton Reid and Morgan were having.

"I have got to start taking lessons from you man," Morgan told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the second armed subject you've taken down in less than a year without firing a shot. And this one was a dude. Like I said, I have got to start taking lessons."

"Shut up. Hey, Hotch." Reid said.

"Hi, Reid. Did I hear you took down another armed unsub without insult or injury?"

"Yeah well, I don't know about insult, but it was without injury. So uh… did you find out who he was?"

"We did. Will you go get Alice? I'm sure she wants to know about the guy who was stalking her."

"Sure." When he got back, Hotch told them all about Littel and what he had done. "The lock looked picked," he explained on how Littel had gotten in, "and because it was so quiet the way he did, neither of you would have heard it."

After finishing, Hotch pulled Reid away from the group and said, "You should take a week or two off. You still have a massive amount of vacation time left. Lose your cell phone around that time too."

"I will Hotch. Thanks." One of the rarely seen smiles spread across Hotchner's face as he said, "You've got a good thing with her. Don't lose it."

"I won't," he said softly as he looked over at Alice, who was engaged in an animated conversation with Morgan.

"Looks like she'll fit right in," Hotch observed.

Reid only laughed.

--

A week later, Morgan called. It was Superbowl Sunday and the whole team, minus Gideon of course (who was going to the Smithsonian as usual), was going out. Spencer persuaded Alice to join. He said it'd be good for her to get out of the house. She eventually agreed, but regreted it immensely when he met another couple and started a Star Trek quote drinking game. But not wanting to go home alone, she put up with it and sat on his lap the whole night. That is, until a call came in for another case.

They all drove back to the BAU an Alice hung out in th bullpen, while the rest of the team was briefed. Reid came out and said, "I'm sorry. They really need me on this one."

"Spence, I-I don't know what it is, but I have a really bad feeling about this one."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like something really bad is going to happen."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Nothing is going to happen. I'll just go on this case and then, we can finish our vacation any where in the world. Anywhere you want to go. Okay?"

She sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Okay. But please, please, please be extra careful."

"I will. And if you're ever afraid to be alone, you can always go to Garcia. And I'm only a phone call away."

"Okay. Okay. I know. Promise me, you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise, I won't do anything stupid. I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Spencer." And she kissed him.

--

A few hours after Reid left, Alice went to see Garcia. "Penelope?" she asked as she knocked on the door to her office.

"Enter ye who seek the truth!" She welcomed.

"Hey, Pen. It's Alice."

"Al, darling. Come on in. Take a seat. What's the matter honey bunches?"

She hesitated for a moment then said, "I don't know. I'm still a little afraid at the prospect of being alone."

"Well, you are not alone. You got me. Your oats."

She laughed and said, "You always know how to rasie my spirits, Pen." Alice's cell phone began ringing. "Oh, sorry. That's Spencer."

"No problem. Take the call from your honey, honey!"

"Hi baby," Reid greeted. "How are you holing up?"

"Okay. I'm with Garcia now."

"I can almost hear that smile. What'd she say? Come on spill."

"She made me feel better with a cereal metephor."

"What?" he said, obviously confused. "A cereal metaphor?"

"She called me 'honey bunches' and later called herself 'the oats' when she said I wasn't alone."

Hh began laughing hysterically. "Well, that's one I haven't heard from her. Did it cheer you up?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "Very much so."

"Sure Hotch I'll be right there. Hey I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon. Love you, darling."

"Always, sweetheart." And they hung up.

--

Two days later, Alice hadn't heard from Spencer in hours and his phone went straight to voicemail. She figured Garcia could get in touch with the other members of the team and they'd know where he was, so she headed to the FBI building. When she got there, she saw Hotch in Garcia's office and was perplexed by it.

"Hotch?" Alice questioned. "Where's Spencer?" When she saw Garcia's eyes fill with tears she shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

Hotch closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and told that Reid had been kiddnapped by their unsub. Her eyes widened with every word and she was so stunned, she had to sit down. "I came to get Garcia to bring her to Georgia to work there with us. Keep her in close proximity. Now that you're here adn you know, I'm guessing you're going to want to come along too."

"Damn straight. Well what are we still doing here?"

--

A/N: End of the next chapter! Review! New chapter will come tomorrow! Happy reading!


	6. Seeing Him

Dislcaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own the rights to Criminal Minds ever.

A/N: I have written the next chapter and it is awesome! At least I think so. WARNING: Some lines of dialouge are taken directly from the episode Revelations and there WILL be spoilers. Also, some lines my not be exactly right so don't kill me if its not. Do not read if you have not seen the episode and want to.

--

On the jet, everyone was silent. Garcia was staring blankly out the window. Alice was fiddling with a string on the chair. Hotch was watching them both. He knew he had to talk to Alice. He got up form is pot across the plane and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, hells yeah. I'm amazing. My boyfriend was just kidnapped by a psychopath, but you know, other than that small wrinkle in my life, everything else is goddamn perfect," she snapped sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Hotch apologized. "What I meant was, how are you holding up."

"I knew something bad was going to happen. I knew and I told him, but I let him go anyway. I didn't push hard enough for him to stay. I should have made him stay home. This is my fault."

"Hey, this is not your faullt. It's nobody's fault. If you balme yourself, it'll tear you apart inside. You just have to remember that we're going to find him and he's going to be all right."

"I'll tell you what, Hotch," she said without looking up at him, "I'm gonna do my best to believe that."

--

When the trio arrived, Hotch began giving Garcia instruction and the only thing Alice heard from the converstion was Garcia's comment, "My guess is, it'd tell us to get the hell out." She could only assume they were talking about the old house they were walking up to.

They walked into the house of Tobias Hankel, their unsub who had abducted Reid. JJ had said, "Welcome to our nightmare."

"Morgan," Hotch said, "take Garcia and get her set up please. Prentiss, will you take Alice into the kitchen and get her some coffee?"

"Sure," Emily responded. "Come on sweetie."

--

Ten minutes later in the kitchen, Alice still hadn't touched her coffee. "This sucks," she said.

"I know," Emily replied.

"You know, I feel like-"

But she was interrupted by Morgan's shout of, "You guys, get in here!"

Both of the women sprinted up the stairs and arrived into the room where their real nightmare bgan. Spencer Reid was on the surrounding computer screnes and Hankel was there too.

"He's been beaten," Emily said. _Well, no shit Sherlock, _Alice thought but only because she was way to shocked to speak.

"I'm gonna put this guys head on a stick," Morgan growled.

"You choose who dies, I'll choose one who lives, otherwise they all die," Hankel had said, talking about the people on the computers he had stolen mere hours before.

_Just choose Spencer, _Alice desperatly thought. _You don't always have to be the hero Spencer! Please just choose! No one here will blame you. _The name and and phone number of the one saved was given and the video feed went black. "No!" Alice exclaimed. She was trembling uncontrolablly and she heard Morgan shout, "Hotch, she gonna faint!" Then everything went black.

--

Aaron Hotchner was leaning over the woman lying on the couch. Alice had fainted from the shock of seeing Reid, and he had caught her just in time. He was wiping a cold washcloth on her forehead when she woke up. As Hotch had supposed, she flipped out. She was screaming and he grabbed her wrists. "Its me! It's Hotch! It's me. Okay, calm down. It's okay."

"No, no, no, no, no it's not okay! Did you see Spencer? It's not okay!"

She was hysterical and she began sobbing. He held her close hoping to give thr young woman some comofort. "Shh. Shh. It's all right," he said rocking back and forth and rubbing circles around her back. "Shh…"

When she could no longer cry she laid back down and sighed. "I'm sorry. You should be focusing our energy on finding Spencer. Not comforting his hysterical girlfriend."

"It's fine," he replied. "You bascially just did what all of us wish we could do. Hey, JJ!" he called. "Sit with her for a few minutes."

"Sure , Hotch," JJ said softly.

"You stay lying down," he told Alice. She nodded and he walked away.

AS soon as Hotch was out of earshot, JJ said, "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"JJ-"

"We split up and we should have. I should have been more forcful for him to stay with me."

"JJ-"

"It's my fault. I know it is. Even Morgan thinks so, but he won't say it."

"JJ!" Alice yelled and JJ fell silent. "Sorry. I just needed your attention. When we were coming over here on the plane, Hotch told me that it was nobody's fault. And he's right. I realized that everyone is going to feel guilty about this but if you blame yourself for things out of your control…it…it'll tear you apart." Tears were now falling down both women's cheeks. "Please. I can't stand to see Spencer in so much pain, but with all of you beating yourselves up for this...is just too much. Please. I know that you're still going to feel guilty but, just try to feel less guilty."

"You could be a psychiatrist, you know," JJ said wiping the tears away. Both women laughed. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay," and JJ walked towords the bathroom.

--

A/N: Kind of a short chapter but my sister wants to get on the computer so I have to be quick. New chapter will come as soon as I can get it. Sorry guys!!! :(


	7. I'm Just Glad You're Safe

Disclaimer: You see, I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly. I only own my created characters.

A/N: Here we go again! Get ready!!!!!! Oh, and some lines are taken directly form the episode Revelations. Some lines may not be perfect and have errors and I am sorry for that.

--

Gideon yelled something. No one was quite sure what it was but from his tone, it sounded bad. When everyone had gotten into the room, Reid was on the screen toppled over in the chair…and not breathing.

"No! Please, God! NO!" Alice sobbed. Morgan had grabbed and held her as she cryed. The rest of the team was in too much shock to even say anything. How could Reid, _Reid _be…dead? It just didn't seem fathomable. Suddenly Tobias appeared again on screen and was performing CPR on the collapsed agent. A small sliver of hope peaked through the otherwise dark situation. Hotch ran to get Gideon who was pacing in the bathroom, trying to persuade himself he did the right thing, but was failing miserably. The whole room was holding their breath, ncluding Hotch an Gideon who ahd gotten back, hoping Reid would breath, cough, gasp…something!

When the young man finally coughed and gasped for air, the team and Alice let out a sigh of relief. But the relief was short lived. The personality of Tobias was gone, but the angel Rapheal was back. Reid was told to choose a member of the team to die.

"For God's will," the 'angel' had said as he loaded one bullet into the revolver, spinned the barrel, and cocked the weapon. _Please! Please, just choose! It won't matter to us! We just want you to live!_ Alice thought desperatly.

"I choose me," Reid said.

"I thought you weren't one of them," Rapheal contradicted.

"I lied."

"Choose!"

_Dammit Spencer just do it! _Each time the gun fired an unloaded shot, the whole room flinched and Alice's fists were clenched so tight she was drawing blood from her plams.

"I choose…Aaron Hotchner." Everyone's head snapped over to the stunned man standing next to them. "He's a classic narcisist. He always puts himself above the team." He quoted scripture and the screen went black again.

--

Alice was in shock. She really couldn't believe what happened. She followed Hotch as he ran into the other room. "Okay, everybody right now: what's my worst quality?"

"Hotch, you can't pay any att-," Gideon started, but Hotch cut him off abruptly.

"No seriously. I'll start. I have no sense of humor."

"You're a bully," JJ stuttered.

"I'm a bully," Hotch repeated.

"You can be a drill sergent sometimes," Morgan stated.

"You don't trust women as much as men," Emily added.

"Okay, I'm all of these things, but none of oyu said that I put myself above the rest of the team becasuse I don't," He paused for a moment. "Reid and I had an argument about classic narcissism and he knew I'd remember that."

Alice watched in shock and awe at the decoding of the clues and taking in the real cleverness of her boyfriend. He got the verse wrong on purpose to give them a clue. They ran into the room with the computers and stared talking about poatching and video posting and something called 'Marshall Parish' but Alice didn't hear any of it. The only part he heard was that they had found Spencer, and they were going to save him.

"Wait, Hotch," she said just before they left. "I'm coming."

"No you're not," Hotch told her.

"We do not have time to argue," she said as she grabbed Hotch's spare gun. "Spnecer taughed me how to shoot," she told him checking the magazine. "And if I'm right about what his 'sin' is, we have very little time left to save him."

Hotch could no longer argue about this so he handed her a bullet proof vest and said, "Do not do anything stupid. You and me are attached to the hip you understand? Reid would never forgive me of something happened to you."

And they left.

--

"'Those who do not honor thy father, or thy mother…shall surly be put to death'," Reid recited, knowing exactly what was coming next. _Please hurry Hotch. I gave you bread crumbs. You just need to follow them. I don't want to die yet. I can't leave Alice alone…_

Hankel merely uncuffed him and said, "Grab a shovel."

--

They had all burst in the small shack on Marshal Parish at once, hoping Reid was in there. He wasn't but when they saw the chair and handcuffs they new they were in the right place. "What's that smell?" Emily vocalized what the rest of them was thinking.

"Search the grounds," Hotch ordered. Not needing to be told twice, the team and Alice, true to her word and staying with Hotch, quickly left the shack. A gunshot rang out and Hotch yelled, "Reid!" as Alice screamed, "Spencer, where are you?"

"He's over there!" someone shouted and Alice could have fainted in relief. She ran towards him with Hotch and JJ out in front. When she saw him, he hugged Hotch and said something she couldn't hear.

As Alice was walking closer, he hugged JJ and she said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he replied. When they broke apart Reid saw Alice and embraced her the closest of all.

"Thank God your safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Alice cried.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise," Reid said through tears.

"I don't even care about that right now. I just care that you're safe and in my arms again. Come on. We've gotta get you to the hospital."

"Lemme say goodbye first."

She nodded and walked away. Did he really want them? No. But he needed them. Gideon and Hotch would be so ashamed. And Alice. What would Alice say? It didn't matter in those few moments. He reached into Tobias's pocket and grabbed the two vials of Dilauded.

--

At the hospital, Gideon was informed of Reid's condition. "He had some Dilauded in his system. He'll suffer from some detox symptoms and we can't give him narcotics for the pain. A coulpe of bones were broken in his right foot so he'll have trouble walking on it for a couple of weeks. He has some cuts and bruises and he'll be in pain for a while, but he'll be able to go home in a few days." Gideon nodded and went to go tell the rest of the team. Alcie approached him first and asked what was happening.

When she heard about the drugs she asked, "Well. did he give them by force?"

"Probably. I'm sure he wants to see you first. You go to his room while I tell the rest of the team."

"Thank you. You know you're like a father to him right? And Jason? Can you keep the drugs between you, me, Hotch, and Spencer?"

He smiled, nodded, and walked away.

--

Spencer Reid was sitting in a hospital bed. God he hated hospitals. The smell was awful. His foot itched terribly and he couldn't reach it. When he heard the doors to his room open he looked up to find Alcie staring back at him. She walked in and right away kissed him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. You know the whole time I was there I couldn't think about anything other than leaving you alone. I love you so much,"he said as he hugged her tightly.

She could feel tears stating to fall down her face as she said, "I love you too. More than anything." Reid started crying too.

"It was so awful," he whispered. Was this the alone she felt when he had left?

"I know. I know. But I'm here now. You're not alone anymore." Was this how he felt when she was crying about being alone?

"She's right, kid," Morgan said as he walked into the room followed by the whole team including Garcia. "All of us are here for you."

"Thanks guys," he whispered as he wiped his teras away. He was surrouded by the people he loved. His family. He truly wasn't alone anymore.

--

A/N: Betcha think I'm done. Well I'm not! You still have at least one chapter left where they are all dealing with the aftermath. It gets pretty juciy. I love teasing you like this… Its so much fun. You are so going to love me if you don't already.


	8. A Month Later

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.

A/N: Here we go with the angst!!!! It's so awesome, if I do say so myself. Hapy reiding…. You get it? Hahah. I crack me up. Anyway, I'll do some happy things before I wrap the story up. Hope you like!

--

A month later…

Spencer had come home from Georgia after spending a week in the hospital. Hotch had told him- no made him- take three extra weeks off, much to Reid's dismay. Alice had thought it was a good idea and Reid disliked the fact she was encouraging his boss. If Alice had it her way, he wouldn't be able to leave the house for three weeks, let alone go back to work. Actually he wouldn't be able to go back to work for at least a year. Now, that was a scary thought.

So for the next three weeks he spent time with Alice, unless she had to go to class, which was often. But when she was there, she would wait on him hand and foot, no matter how many times Reid told her not to. He still had nightmares, but not nearly as often anymore. He had even told Alice about the Dilauded and thrown the two little vials he had taken away.

In short, his recovery was going great and he was going to be back to his old self in no time. That's what Alice thought until he went back to work. Then her whole outlook changed.

The first case was brutal. Reid had seen himself in every photograph, every autopsy report. He had flashbacks and had lots of trouble concentrating. When he had gotten home, Alice could tell something was wrong. Very wrong.

--

Morgan was sitting in the bullpen a few days after their first case with Reid back. It really took a toll on the poor kid. He had taked about it on the plane with him. Emily noticed the difference too. Now, they all knew he would be a little different after the whole ordeal he went through, but no one thought that he would be that distant.

Everyone was working on their paperwork, Hotch, Gideon, and JJ in their offices, the rest of the team in the bullpen, when Morgan's cell phone rang. "Morgan."

"Derek, it's Alice, but wait and listen before you say anything. If you are in the same room as Spencer, ask me how I'm doing. If not, tell me how you are doing," Alice told him.

"So how have you been darling?" Morgan asked.

"Dammit. Okay, tell them its your sister and excuse yourself from the room."

"Sure hon. Hye, guys, its my sister. I'll be back soon." They both seemed to buy it and he walked right out of the bullpen. "All right Alice. You want to tell me what this is about?"

"I'm worried about Spencer."

"Okay, and you're calling me because…?"

"I don't know what to do. Ever since he got back he's had more nighmares than ever. And for the past two nights, I wake up at like twoi o'clock in the morning to the shower running and Spencer in the bathroom sobbing." Morgan could tell she was crying now. "And it just breaks my heart because I don't know how to help him. I was hoping you would since you're his best friend."

Morgan sighed in frustration amd then said, "Okay. The next time it happens I want you to go in there an dhug him, hold him, tell him everyting is going to be all right and that you're there for him. If it's still happening after the next couple cases, talk to Gideon. He'll know what to do."

"Okay," she sniffed. "And Morgan? Don't mention it to anybody else. If you do it might work its way back to Spencer and I really don't want him to know I know yet. And I know he'd be mad at me for telling someone else about it."

"Okay. My lips are sealed. By the way, he'll be okay. You know that right? With you by his side, he'll recover just fine."

"I know. Thanks Derek." They both then hung up.

--

That same night like clockwork, Alice woke up to hear the shower running. She got out of bed and lsiten at the dorr only to hear the sound of Spencer's sobs. Not being able to stand there and do nothing anymore and takin Morgan's advice, she quietly walked into the small, steamy room. His pajamas were scattered all about the floor and the curtain to the shower was drawn. Alice quickly undressed herself and climbed in to find Spencer curled up on the floor with is head between his knees. He was shalking with sobs and Alice nearly cryed at just seeing him. "Oh, my God," she whispered and Spencer's head shot up to look at her. His eyes were bright red from crying and he looked so pitiful sitting there alone. It nearly broke her heart.

She kneeled down beside him and his eyes followed her as she did. "Come here sweetie," she told him. He hesitated. "Please. I can't stand to see you like this, honey. Please."

He thought about this as more tears rolled down his face and finally complied, falling apart into her arms. And she held him while he did. Both of them sat there crying even after the water turned cold. He sat there crying finding comfort in Alice's arms.

--

It had been four months since Spencer's first case back. Alice and Reid had been going out for six months now, and she and the team got along great. Especially her and Emily. Garcia loved her and Morgan treated her like a little sister. Gideon had left and Reid took it hard but, with her and the rest of the team there, he pulled through.

Alice wanted Spencer to meet her family. "No, no, no, no,no. God, no,"was his response.

"Why not? My parents really want to meet you and so do my brothers. And my nephews do too."

"They do not. Trust me."

"No you trust me. I know all about you're family and I'm cool with not meeting you're mom yet. But please. We've been going out for six months and you haven't even talked to my family. Please, Spencer. Please."

He looked at her and could see the disappiontment growing in her eyes and not wanting her to be upset he agreed.

"Yay. Pack your bags we're going this weekend." He smiled at her excitement. If only he was as excited at the prospect of her meeting his family.

--

"I can't believe your family lives in Maine and you wanted to drive," Reid complained. They had been on the road for about two hours to drive all the way up to Augusta. It would take another three hours to get there.

"We haven't been out here for two hours and you're already complaining. I don't know if I can take this for three more hours."

"We should have taken a plane," he said.

"Well, I like spending time with you alone. And on a plane we can't be alone," she retorted. He looked at her, skeptical. "Eyes on the road, honey."

"Fine, but I'm telling you we should have taken the plane. We could have cut our travel time in half."

"Yeah, but add on another hour and a half for security. And the amout of questioning you'll get with your gun you insisted on bringing not to metion the background check to make sure you really are who you say you are at both airports would add on another hour. That's two and a half hours we could have spent driving. So in actuallity, we would have spent the same amount of time getting there. I just figured that driving with you alone and not a bunch of annying people would be so much better."

He looked at her in awe. "Touche, Alice."

She smiled. "Never try to compete against me, Spence. I will always win." He just laughed.

--

One more chapter to go! It's a sweet chapter and nothing bad happens…Maybe. Haha. Wll you'll just have to wait and see!


	9. Her Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds, only my own characters.

A/N: Here we go with my last chapter! It's my last so its extra long. Lots of laughs and such. It's going to be great and I know you'll love it. If you don't tell me and I will personally apologize. Have fun!

--

"I look ridiculous," Reid said.

"You look fantastic," Alice said back, walking up behind him.

"I look like a dork."

"Why? Because you're wearing purple?" It was true. He had on a purple button don shirt and tie. Both of them had gone to the mall to find Reid something to wear to dinner that night. Alice already had a dress to wear and was trying to get something for him that matched. Reid however didn't think this was a good idea.

"Yes. I never wear purple. I feel like a…skinny Barney."

She laughed."A skinney Barney? That's one I haven't heard. Beside you're not wearing green. Barney has green polka dots. And you have that sexy purple scarf you always wear."

"That's different."

"It is not. And why is that purple shirt such a big deal when you wear that pink shirt you have all the time?" she asked.

"It so is not pink. It is salmon colored."

"It's pink."

"Salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon."

"It is pink and you know it."

"Salmon." She gave him a glare worthy of Hotch's face. "Jesus woman. If looks could kill, I would so be on the floor now."

"Straight up. Now I'm buying that shirt for you and you're going to wear it and like it because it matches my dress. Give me the tags."

He rulectantly handed them over. "It is a good thing I love you."

"You know it, babe."

At the reister, the cashier remarked on how good Reid looked. "See. I told you that you didn't look that bad."

"Yeah. Says you and her. I don't agree, however."

--

_Ding Dong, _the door bell rang. Spencer Reid was so nervous. HIs hands were sweating and they were shsking slightly. And she had talked him into wearing that stupid purple shirt. It actually did match perfectly with her dress though. It was the same color as his tie, which was just a little darker than his shirt. It was strapless, and hung down naturally to her knees. He didn't know how women did it. Matched things up like that. He had to admit he looked great standing next to her.

An woman of about 50 answered the door dressed in a blue blouse and black dress pants. Alice said, "Mama! How are you?"

"I am amazing darling," her mother responded as they hugged. He noticed she talked in a British accent. So they were from Britain...

When the embrace was broken Alice turned to Reid and said, "Mom, this is Spencer. The guy I've been dating."

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Micheals," he said holding out his hand.

"Oh, there will be none of that," she said hugging him too. "Call me Judy. 'Mrs. Micheals' makes me feel so old."

He gave her a smile as thy stepped into the house. It was well furnished. The walls were painted a soft yellow. Reid was looking around at the room as Alice said, "Daddy!" and she hugged him too. "Come over here," she told him.

"Hi," Reid said. "I'm Spencer Reid."

"The infamous Spencer. It really is good to meet you in person. I'm Tom, Alice's father," the man said, shaking Reid's hand. He had an American accent whih meant he was born here which meant that Judy had moved here and then married Tom. _Stop profiling the Spencer. You don't profile your girlfriend's family. _He looked to be around his fifties also. His hair was greying and he had a round face like Alice, but he also had notcied she had her mother's eyes.

"Hey, Mom, are Justin and Danny here yet?" Alice asked.

"Well, Justin is but, you know Danny. He's always late," her mother responded.

"Did her bring Mia and the kids?"

"Yes, he did. They're part of your family too, you know."

"I know Mom. Come on Spence. Let's go meet them while Mom finishes up in here."

"Okay,"Spencer agreed.

"Justin, your sister is here!" called their mother, probably like she had done a million tims when they were kids.

"Coming Mom!" he called back. A man standing at about 6' with brown hair and eyes walked down the stairs carrying a little blond girl of about four. Two 10-year-old twin boys who looked like mini-me's of the man walking first came down behind him followed by a blond woman standing at about 5'5''. He only assumed that this was Justin and family. He set the little girl down and told the three kids, "Why don't you see what Grandma and Grandpa are doing?" All of them nodded eagerly and ran off in the direction of the kitchen. "Sorry about that. Hey sis."

"Hey Justin. Mia."

"Hey honey. How are you?" Mia asked.

"I'm good. You guys, this is my boyfriend Spencer Reid. Spence, this is Justin and his wife Mia. And those were his three kids, Tyler, Scott and Maddie."

"Hi. Its nice to meet you."

The sound of the door bell had them all walking back to the front door. "Finally Danny is here," Alice said.

"Took him long enough," Justin remarked.

"The party has arrived!" Danny exclaimed as he strutted into the house. He was just a little taller than his brother and had almost the same features. They only thing different between the two was their eye color. Justin's were brown like his father and Danny's were hazel, like their mother and Alice.

"Oh, get over yourself Dan," Justin said.

"Not on you're life Sport."

"Okay, not to break the insult war you've got going, but, Danny, this is my boyfriend Spencer Reid."

"'Sup dude. Hey, Alice, I didn't know you went for nerds."

"Well, now you know. And he is not a nerd."

"Actually," Reid interrupted, "I was calssified as a nerd in high school. And Morgan has classified me as one at the BAU. I'm actually pround of this title," he said matter-of-factly.

"I love it when you babble," Alice told him. "By the way, it's going to happen a lot so you all might as well get used to it."

"I think it's adorable," Judy said. "Dinner's on the table and the young ones are the only ones sitting. Come on dears."

--

Later at the table Spencer was introduced to the kids. "Hey, Maddie," Alice said. "Can you say hi to Spencer for me?"

"Hi, Spencer," she said timidly looking up at him.

"Hey, Maddie," he said kneeling down to her eye level. "That's a very pretty dress you have on."

"What do you say?" Mia reminded her daughter.

"Thank you Spencer," she replied shyly.

"You're very welcome," he smiled standing up.

"Come on. Food's getting cold. Let's eat!" Judy told them.

When they all sat down and everyone had a full plate of food Tom asked, "So Spencer, what do you do for a living?"

"I work with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU. We study human behavior to help solve crimes. We're more commonly known as profilers."

"And Morgan is your...?" Danny asked.

"Derek MOrga's my partner."

"Coolness."

"Wow, the FBI," Scott said.

"Hey, can we see your badge?" Tyler asked.

"Can we see your gun?" Scott added.

"Boys!" their mother shrieked. "I'm sure Spencer doesn't have those things with him, nor does he want you touching them."

"Actually, Mia he does have them with him," Alice said. "Ever since that incident with the stalker, he insists on carrying them with him at all times. Hon, do you mind if the twins see it?"

"Not at all," he replied taking his badge out of his pocket and his gun out of his pants. He unloaded the magazine and handed them his standered FBI issue weapon and ID. The boys looked at them both in awe.

"Wow," Tyler said. "It's heavy."

"You get used to it."

--

Dinner went by in a flash and while they had a slight problem with the topic of Reid's parents, but Alice covered for him. She knew he didn't want eeveryone to know and she simply told them that she lived in Vegas. They didn't need to know anyway. At least not yet.

Maddie had chatted Spencer's ear off during dinner and afterwards she wanted him to play with her. He accepted the offer and hse pulled him into the living room. "You may just lose your man to Maddie," her mother joked.

Alie walked into the door to the living room to find Spencer and Maddie playing on the floor. Justin came up behind her and said, "Wow. I've never seen her connect with someone so fast."

"You know when I told him you had kids, he sort of freaked out," Alice told him. "He told me he wasn't good with kids. He said he figured it out on the first couple of days on the job and hasn't talked to kids during cases since. When Hotch asks him to, he talks him out of it. Said his friends at the FBI called it the 'Reid Effect' and that it happened with animals too. I told him things could change and he didn't believe me. I guess I was right."

"That's kinda hard to believe he wasn't always good with kids. He's a natural," Justin said. He looked at her. "Something else is going on up there. I can tell by the look on your face. What is it?"

"Nothing," she lied

"Come on," he said. "I may not be an FBI profiler, but I am your big brother. And I should know after 24 years when something is on your mind. Spill."

She hesitated then said, "Well, if he's like that with Maddie, I just sort of wondered what he'd be like with his own. Kids, I mean. Would he be as good? Or better?"

"You have fallen for him hard," he said.

"How can you tell?" Alice asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well, every time you look at him there's glint in your eye I have never seen before. You adore him and hang on every word that comes out of his mouth. He's fallen for you too. It's almost the same with him."

"Wow. You could be a profiler," Alice told him.

"Nah. I'm just a good brother. Hey, look at me." She turned. "If this really is as serious as I think it is, it'll all work out in time."

She smiled and said, "Thanks J. I know." And they hugged.

--

The rest of the night was fun and full of laughter and after all of the "Good-byes" and "See you tomorrows", Alice and Spencer left. In the car, Alice said, "You really hit it off with Maddie. I thought you said you weren't good with kids."

"Well, I guess you were right. It did change." He turned and saw her just looking at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No. I just love you so much."

"I love you too, Alice," Spencer said, grabbing a hold of her hand.

_I know. It will work given time. I can't imagine my life without you now, Spencer. I need you. I hope to God it works. I love you with all my heart, _she thought still looking at him. She didn't take her eyes off him nor her hand out of his unitl they arrived at the hotel.

--

THE END

A/N: I ended it leaving it open for a sequal. I most likely am after I do my NCIS Criminal Minds crossover. It'll be great! Don't miss it!!!!!!! Review my ending! Please! I love you all and thank you for staying strong!!!!!!


End file.
